Elección
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Una elección es una cuenta regresiva. Cuando llega a cero ya no se puede volver atrás ni arrepentirse de nada.


_¿No todo había terminado?_

Todos pensaban de esa manera, que había llegado a su fin la organización. Sin embargo estaban equivocados, es por ese motivo que nadie se lo esperaba y eso era así porque la organización había sido destruida hace meses en esa batalla épica donde la mayoría de los miembros de la organización se encontraban muertos y los que lograron sobrevivir, estaban encerrados en la cárcel.

No obstante eso no impidió que Ran y Shiho hayan sido secuestradas, lo cual había sucedido solo hace unas horas, a pesar de que parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ya que habían conseguido el antídoto definitivo, donde Conan Edogawa se fue, quedando solamente recuerdos de lo que lo conocían.

Por lo tanto los que no sabían quien era realmente, ese momento había sido muy triste al tener que despedirse de Conan y luego sorpresivamente de Ai, pero fue mucho más difícil para los niños de la Liga Juvenil de Detectives, aunque ellos siempre contarían con el profesor, Shinichi y Shiho, a pesar de que no supieran que ellos eran sus amigos.

Por otra parte, el secuestro sucedió a la salida del colegio, las durmieron poniéndoles un pañuelo con cloroformo tapando sus vías respiratorias, donde las subieron en un auto, llevándolas a una fábrica abandonada afueras de la ciudad.

Las encerraron en distintas habitaciones, las cuales tenían una bomba con cuenta regresiva. Y que ahora solo quedaban veinticinco minutos.

En la habitación de Ran estaba siendo custodiada por Vodka, quien estaba sentado mirándola fijamente, la cual antes había intentado escapar rompiendo la silla y es por esa razón que ahora se encontraba inconsciente y esposada en una caño de gas el cual estaba pegado en la pared.

En la habitación de Shino, la cual se encontraba en un camino completamente diferente al de Ran, estaba custodiada por Gin, quien estaba a su lado fumando tranquilamente, mientras la veía toda amarrada en una silla, la cual tenía un hilo de sangre en su boca al haber sido golpeada recientemente. Ella se encontraba cabizbaja, cubriéndole el flequillo su rostro. Ya sin esperanzas de que la salven. En ese instante recordó las recientes palabras de Gin, lo que ocasiono sin que pudiera evitar que una solitaria lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

 _—Muy pronto te reunirás con tu hermana... ¿Estas feliz? —Pronuncio Gin sonriendo cínicamente._

 _—Sí, porque ya no tendré que ver más tu odiosa cara —Le contesto Shino alzando su mirada recibiendo un culatazo del arma por parte de él, provocando que su mejilla se coloree de inmediato y se hinche, además de que por eso un hilo de sangre saliera por su boca —¿Porque no me matas ahora? —Le cuestiono mirándolo retadoramente_ _ _—_ ¿No es por eso que me secuestraste?_

 _—Por supuesto que quiero matarte ahora —Repuso siniestramente apuntando su arma en su cabeza —Pero es más divertido esperar la elección que va a hacer tu amiguito — Le dijo, retirando su arma._

 _— ¿De qué hablas? —Le pregunto desconcertada._

 _—La de elegir salvar tu vida, la cual es de una traidora o la de su amiguita de quien está enamorado... creo que la respuesta está más que clara —Le explico sin borrar esa sonrisa torcida y ella agacho su mirada sin decir nada más. No quería creer en sus palabras, no quería verse influenciada, pero... lo hizo. Otra vez dirigió la mirada a la bomba y al ver que el tiempo que le quedaba era menos de veinte minutos. Se dedicó a cerrar los ojos, sin tener ninguna esperanza de que la salven.  
_

Pasaban los minutos y el FBI hacia todo lo posible para localizarlas, al seguir investigando sospecharon de una fábrica abandonada, la cual no había mucha guardia, los neutralizaron y los agentes del FBI pudieron entrar, derrotando algunos miembros de la organización en el camino, resultando algunos heridos en el proceso tantos del FBI como de la organización cuando empezaron con el tiroteo.

15:43 _tic tac_

Shinichi Kudo se encontraba buscando desesperadamente a Ran y Shiho, revisando cuartos, abriendo puertas. Todo con la protección de Shuichi Akai.

En cierto punto se encontraban en un sector que se dividian en dos caminos estando en la mitad de ello Vermouth quien tenía los brazos cruzados con una enigmática sonrisa.

—Ni se te ocurra —Le dijo inmediatamente a Akai, cuando la apunto con su arma— Hay francotiradores —Repuso y señalo con sus manos a donde estaban ellos, después de unos segundos poso su mirada en Shinichi — Hay dos caminos como te habrás dado cuenta, en tu izquierda se encuentra Angel, en la derecha Sherry...así que dime ¿a quién elegís?

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! —Repuso Shinichi enfadado y entretanto ella miro su reloj.

—Te quedan aproximadamente diez minutos, si no te apuras las dos van a morir, izquierda Angel, Sherry derecha —Le dijo _—_ Elige date prise _._

— ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto? ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer esto? —Le cuestiono.

—Es un juego que aceptamos formar parte si nos liberaba de la cárcel, los que aceptamos quisimos divertirnos por última vez... ¿Vas a jugar? o ¿Te vas a rendir sin ni siquiera empezar? —Y al estar interrogante alzo la ceja _—_ Tú no puedes ir _—_ Le dijo dirigiendose a Akai.

Después de aquello, Shinichi dirigió su mirada a Akai. Se quedaron segundos quietos sin moverse y sin decir ni una palabra. Sin embargo al hacer eso eventualmente el tiempo seguía avanzando.

Y Shinichi tenía que elegir.

Y lo hizo corrió cuando Vermouth le dijo que faltaban siete minutos. Eligió unos de los conductos, cerró los ojos, haciéndolo lo más rápido que sus piernas daban.

 _"¿Te arrepientes?" "¿Quieres regresar?"  
_

Una voz en la cabeza de Shinichi hablaba atormentándolo. Trato de no pensar en eso, ni cuando la rescato, ni cuando siguió corriendo con ella en los brazos.

En el lugar unas palabras dando finalizado el juego resonaron, las cuales pronuncio Vermouth fijándose en el reloj solo faltando milésimas de segundo para que exploten las bombas.

"Game Over"

Y con eso el juego termino y las bombas explotaron de forma simultánea, el edificio se empezó a derrumbar mientras el fuego hacia su aparición. Shinichi Kudo solo corría, cargando en sus brazos a una mujer. Seguía corriendo tratando de que pedazos de escombros no impactaran en él ni en ella. Concentrándose en salir que era su prioridad.

Al ya encontrarse afuera y estar alejados unos metros del lugar, lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos y se arrodillo en el suelo, aun sosteniendo a sus brazos a la mujer que había salvado y que en ese momento estaba inconsciente. La abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho, escuchando sus latidos, mientras gritaba y sollozaba aferrándose a lo que pudo salvar. No miro hacia atrás y no lo iba a hacer porque eso significaba ver el lugar donde estaba la persona que pudo haber salvado y no salvo. Sin embargo, ya nada se podía hacer porque el hizo su elección y...

Una elección es una cuenta regresiva. Cuando llega a cero ya no se puede volver atrás ni arrepentirse de nada.


End file.
